Métamorphose
by AliceJeanne
Summary: OS - " Avant de vous transformer Viktor, je compte poser certaines conditions. La première est que vous écoutiez attentivement mon histoire jusqu'au bout..."


Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes idées et mes éventuels OC.

* * *

**Métamorphose**

OoooooO

La respiration de l'homme mourant à ses côtés sort Markus de sa torpeur, il regarde celui qui sera bientôt à ses côtés pour combattre son frère William. Viktor avance de minute en minute dans l'étroit couloir du trépas, et l'immortel doit prendre sa décision maintenant, cependant, il hésite. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, il ignore totalement si son futur allier survivra à la transformation. Après tout, au contraire de son jumeau, il ne s'est jamais risqué à mordre quelqu'un.

Le seigneur humain se réveille de son lourd et nébuleux sommeil. Le vampire s'assoie sur le lit et lui pose alors la question essentielle à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« _ Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition Viktor ?

_ Vous le savez bien. Ma décision est, depuis longtemps, prise. Je vous aiderai à stopper cet animal et les ravages qu'il cause ! Croyez moi, je n'ai rien à perdre avec votre proposition. Ces quelques mots lui arrachent un soupir douloureux.

_ Parfait, cependant, avant de vous transformer Viktor, je compte poser certaines conditions...

_ Faites, faites. Je vous écoute.

_ La première est que vous écoutiez attentivement mon histoire... jusqu'au bout ». Dit doucement Markus en se penchant vers l'humain. Ce dernier hoche la tête avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

oOo

« Je suis né en l'an 492, en Hongrie, le premier jour de l'automne. Je suis né le premier, mon jumeau, William, m'a suivit de quelques minutes.

Ce fut ma mère, Helena, qui décida de nos prénom respectifs, notre père étant engagé en temps que soldat n'était pas là le jour de notre naissance. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, peut-être aurait-il pu voir dès le début quelle menace nous représentions pour les reste des humains...

William et moi, avons toujours tout partagé, que ce soit nos jouets ou nos punitions. Notre mère nous aimait plus que tout et notre père cédait à tout nos caprices d'enfants. Nous étions heureux. Ce bonheur fut de courte durée, il fut interrompu par la venue au monde de notre petit frère, James. Ce jour là, fut le dernier durant lequel j'ai vu mon père sourire. Ma mère est décédée des suites d'une fièvre due à l'accouchement, nous laissant, William et moi âgés de 7 ans avec notre tout petit frère et notre géniteur.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et même William n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Un matin, j'ai repris raison et je suis descendu dans la cuisine. Mon père était absent, comme à son habitude et James pleurait, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, derrière moi, j'ai entendu William dire des mots qui me restent encore aujourd'hui « c'est de sa faute tout ça ». Ces quelques mots furent l'objet de notre première vraie dispute.

En ce matin, j'ai alors compris que la colère que William ressentait vis à vis de notre frère ne s'estomperait jamais. Il avait toujours était le plus impulsif de nous deux et à partir de ce jour, j'ai su qu'il ne fallait jamais que je baisse la garde.

James se faisait constamment rabroué par William, et lorsque notre père le punissait pour ses mots, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter en puissance. Notre benjamin essayait de comprendre, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de lui dire que malgré ses efforts, jamais mon jumeau ne l'accepterait. C'est donc moi, qui l'ai élevé, nous avions certes des serviteurs mais nous les effrayions de par notre remarquable puissance. Nous étions plus forts, plus vifs, plus clairvoyant que le commun des mortels, James n'échappait pas à la règle.

Le jours de nos 12 ans, notre père nous révéla le lourd secret qu'il portait depuis quelques années, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsqu'il nous annonça que nous étions probablement immortels comme lui ! Cela parut enchanter William, moi, au contraire, j'étais terrifié. J'ai alors demandé si James avait lui aussi hérité de ce don. La réponse ne vint jamais.

William et moi avons toujours attiré la gente féminine, je dois avouer que nous profitions parfois de la naïveté des filles du peuple pour assouvir nos désirs. Étrangement, William avec son caractère plus impulsif que le mien était le plus adulé des deux, il ne se privait d'ailleurs jamais de se vanter, surtout devant notre cadet qui lui, était des plus timide.

Il fut néanmoins le premier à trouver compagne, une charmante jeune fille, assez cultivée pour son milieu. Je fit l'effort de venir à leur mariage alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, j'étais bien trop préoccupé à courir les jupons pour ce genre de futilités. William ne dit rien, mais je pouvais sentir sa jalousie. Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil des ans. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, il comprendrait que c'était totalement inutile de s'en prendre à James. Il n'en fut rien.

Le fait que mon jeune frère fasse sa vie me remplit à la fois de joie ainsi que d'une profonde mélancolie. Je décidais donc de retourner vers William avec qui je n'étais plus aussi proche que d'antan. Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts et j'ai véritablement commencé à ses côtés une vie parfaitement superficielle, aussi pitoyable que nous deux en fin de compte. Nous avons vécu dans les excès et la luxure durant un bon nombre d'années, notre père avait cessé de nous parler, nous trouvant des plus navrants. Nous vivions comme des seigneurs, totalement insouciants de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le bas peuple.

Nous étions de bien pathétiques seigneurs, profitant de notre immortalité pour nous faire aduler des autres jusqu'au jour où je revis James. Cela faisait bien plus de la moitié d'un siècle que je ne l'avais vu. William voulu le mettre à la porte, mais au vu de son air sombre et abattu je m'y suis opposé. Il m'expliqua alors que pour lui, l'immortalité était bien loin d'être une chance, sa femme était décédée des années auparavant et il venait de perdre son dernier enfant, le temps qui n'avait pas d'impact sur nous, en avait sur tous nos proches et notre petit frère en souffrait horriblement. Il avait bien sur des petits-enfants, mais il souffrait d'avance de les voir un jour partir rejoindre leurs ancêtres. Je ne su trouver les mots réconfortants qu'il attendait, n'ayant jamais souffert du même mal que lui, je l'invitais donc à rester avec nous.

Au bout de quelques jours je cru qu'il arrivait de nouveau à prendre pied, je me trompais, un soir que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec lui, William me barra le chemin de sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis des années je vis qu'il pleurait. Il refusait que j'entre, mais je l'ignorai, le spectacle qui se dévoila devant moi, me fit trembler et tomber au sol.

L'immortalité est trop lourde à porter pour certains, c'était le cas pour James, il n'avait pas vécu un siècle entier qu'il avait déjà décidé d'en finir. Mon cœur se brisa quand mon jumeau enlaça mes épaules pour me soustraire à la vision de notre frère pendu avec sa propre ceinture au lustre de la pièce. Une simple lettre justifiait ses actes, à peine quelques mots dans lesquels il s'excusait de son geste.

William assista à son enterrement pour moi, il savait à quel point je l'aimais. Notre père nous regarda gravement quand nous vîmes le saluer. Il ne dit finalement rien et nous serra dans ses bras en sanglotant. Nous retournâmes avec lui, notre insouciance et notre suffisance envolées. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte de ce qu'avais pu vivre mon père à la mort de ma mère et à celle de toutes les personnes dont il avait pu être proche.

Un jours, mon frère vint me sortir de mes livres pour une balade à cheval, j'acceptai sur champ. Le temps était gris, mais cela importait peu, nous avons beaucoup rit, beaucoup parlé et je découvris que William était toujours ce jumeau que j'avais, depuis ma naissance aimé. La journée aurait pu être des plus merveilleuses mais malheureusement, elle fut la première d'un série de jours noirs.

Nous prenions le chemin du retour lorsque pour une raison inconnue, un loup se précipita sur nos chevaux. Le mien s'affola et je me trouvai bientôt au sol. L'animal se précipita sur moi, il était fou, de manière presque certaine, je peux assurer qu'il était enragé. J'ai eu juste le temps de prendre un bâton à proximité que la bête refermait ses crocs à quelques centimètres de mon visage. William réussi à le faire se diriger vers lui pour me permettre de prendre mon épée. Il se jeta sur mon frère, le mordant furieusement à la jambe, je n'osais donner de coups, ayant peur d'atteindre William. Ce dernier réussi à abattre sa lame sur la nuque de la bête qui lâcha prise, il l'acheva d'un coup sec et le monstre cessa de bouger. J'accourus vers lui, il se tenait la jambe mais m'indiqua qu'il commençait déjà à cicatriser. Nous avions toujours été d'une résistance phénoménales aux maladies et blessures diverses.

Nous rentrâmes en riant. Cependant, dans la nuit qui suivit, William fut pris d'une forte fièvre et de douleurs difficilement qualifiables. Mon père et moi étions morts d'inquiétude. Il resta inconscient plusieurs jours et lorsqu'il se réveilla, je cru le pire passé. Je me trompais. La pleine lune suivante, je fut tiré de mon lit par un cri des plus assourdissant. Je me ruai dans la chambre de mon frère et je le vit : il convulsait, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, sous sa chair, j'avais l'impression que ses veines allaient éclater, il hurlait de douleur. Je lui pris la main et découvris avec horreur les griffes qui prolongeaient maintenant ses doigts. Il se tourna vers moi et gémit mon prénom, puis brusquement il se leva et se jeta par la fenêtre. Je m'empressai de descendre à mon tour dans la cour, entraînant avec moi notre père. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, William n'existait plus, à sa place, un loup de deux mètres de haut avec un poil blanc comme neige et à l'aspect des plus monstrueux qui soit se tenait la tête comme si elle allait exploser. Le hurlement qu'il poussa me glaça le sang.

Il se tourna vers nous et la dernière chose que je pu lui trouver d'humain fut une larme qui coula sur sa joue maintenant couverte de poils drus et épais. Il parti en courant et depuis ce jour je n'entendis parler de lui qu'au travers des carnages qu'il engendrait avec les autres personnes qu'il avait pu transformer par mégarde.

Le jour de ma propre métamorphose, je cherchais un moyen d'arrêter mon frère, mon père m'y aidait mais nous ne trouvions guère de solution plaisante. Une chauve-souris se posa sur le rebord d'une poutre, la tête en bas et dans mon agacement de ne rien trouver dans mes ouvrages, je la chassai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me morde. Les jours qui suivirent, je fut pris d'une forte fièvre qui m'obligea à garder le lit, mon père mis celle-ci sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée, je fut rétabli assez promptement. Je ne remarquai les changements qui m'affectaient qu'au bout d'une semaine, lorsque, me présentant devant le miroir pour me raser, je vis mon pale reflet. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ma gorge me brûlait affreusement, je bu un verre d'eau, je le recrachai aussi sec avec des hauts le cœur incontrôlables. Je relevai la tête et vu mes yeux, d'un bleu vifs, ils me fixaient. Pris de peur, je couru dehors trouver mon père, j'eus à peine fait deux pas que je du faire demi-tour, ma peau se calcinait au soleil. La panique s'installa en moi et je priai le ciel que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement tout ceci était bien réel, ma gorge me tiraillant, je cherchais en vain un moyen de faire fit de la douleur. Un palefrenier venait d'égorger un agneau pour le repas du midi, je ne su pourquoi sur le moment mais je me jetai sur l'animal encore palpitant. Je bu son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte devant les regards effarés des paysans et de mon père.

Je voulu m'approcher de lui, mais il recula. Je vis alors les autres se saisir de leurs fourches et me menacer avec. Mon regard se tourna vers mon père, mais je n'y trouvai que de la désolation et de la résignation. Avait-il deviné lorsque j'étais fiévreux ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Avant que j'ai pu poser la moindre question, les autres s'avançaient vers moi et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de m'enfuir à mon tour, comme l'avait fait William quelques temps auparavant. Dès que je l'ai pu, je me suis mis au couvert des arbres, ceux-ci limitaient les brûlures sur ma peau, je courrais sans discontinuer et lorsqu'à bout de forces je m'affalai sur le sol d'une grotte humide, plus d'une journée entière c'était écoulée.

Je mis du temps à comprendre ce que j'étais devenu : je ne pouvais plus sortir de jour sous peine de souffrir atrocement, je ne pouvais m'abreuver que de sang frais, j'étais encore plus vif qu'avant, ma force était décuplée, mes sens d'une acuité hors du commun. J'étais véritablement un monstre, je n'avais plus grand chose d'humain. La chaleur de mon corps m'avais petit à petit quittée, je faisais peur aux passants que je pouvais croiser la nuit.

Mais dans mon malheur, je vis également une chance, une infime lueur d'espoir, celle de pouvoir ainsi arrêter mon frère et sa folie meurtrière. Maintenant que j'étais aussi fort que lui, peut-être pouvais-je le raisonner ? J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler à mon jumeau, mais sans succès. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je perdais espoir de l'arrêter en le gardant en vie.

Un jour enfin, j'ai vu une nouvelle solution. Si William pouvait en quelque sorte, contaminer d'autres humains avec sa « maladie », peut-être le pouvais-je moi aussi ! J'ai cherché, cherché pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et me voilà devant vous ! »

oOo

Viktor semble réfléchir, mais il ne dit rien. Markus reprend alors la parole :

« _ Êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier votre humanité ? Êtes-vous prêt à être seul ? Êtes-vous prêt à devenir un monstre ? Êtes vous prêt à courir le risque de voir tous les êtres qui vont sont chers mourir sous vos yeux que ce soit de vieillesse ou car l'immortalité leur pesait trop ? Êtes-vous sur d'être capable de supporter trahison sur trahison ? Êtes-vous prêt à faire passer l'honneur et la loyauté avant toute autre chose, y compris les liens du sang ?

_ Oui. »

OoooooO


End file.
